


Shook Me All Night Long

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Piper have a long night in the Impala.





	Shook Me All Night Long

Sam was determined. For once, Dean was out of his hair, and he could let go and enjoy himself.

Piper was cute, funny, flirty.  She waited on his table, smiling coyly from across the room as much as possible, without seeming completely easy.  Sam flirted right back, pulling out all the stops to ensure that he could let off some steam with the beautiful girl tonight.

He figured Dean would want the room, for him and hunter-Heather, or whomever he was bound to run into that evening, so Sam could manage.  He’d hooked up in Baby before, he could do it again.

Not to mention that it was always a rush to have sex in a car, where anyone could look in and see.

Piper got off at ten, and Sam was right there waiting.  Just a few minutes more of flirting at his booth was all it took for her to grab his hand, letting him lead her out the door and over to the sleek black car.

She gushed a bit at the beauty, but he immediately turned it on her.  Beautiful car? – nowhere near as beautiful as her.

Cue Piper’s blush and Sam’s hook, line, and sinker.

She looked up at him through those thick eyelashes and he was gone.  Steadily, Sam backed her up against the side of Baby, threading his fingers of one hand through her hair to tilt her head upwards so he could kiss her.

His other hand found her waist, long fingers gripping her tight as his lips met hers.  Her whole body relaxed into the kiss, leaning against the car so that Sam could lean against her.  He did, pressing his long body against hers and deepening the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth.

When the kiss had gone on long enough, at least long enough for her, Sam felt her hand reach for the back door handle.  He stepped away long enough for her to open the door, a teasing glint in her eye as she grabbed the front of his shirt, maneuvering him into the backseat first before climbing in after.

Sam’s legs were folded against the bucket seat as he leaned back.  Piper climbed over him, straddling his waist like a pro.  She began kissing him again as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt, rocking slightly against the bulge that was quickly forming in his jeans.  

Sam’s hands grasped at her hips, his long fingers stretching to cover her pert cheeks.  She moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her, so he did it again just to hear the sound.

In return, Piper’s nails scratched into the fabric covering Sam’s chest, her pelvis grounding down hard against Sam’s now fully-hard erection.  

Sam groaned at the friction, sliding his hands down her hips until he touched skin, then back up her skirt. They found their place back on her cheeks, this time with skin touching skin.  He felt the small fabric of her thong along her waistline and hooked his thumbs underneath.  She ground down hard once more before lifting up a bit, quickly unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping his pants to slide her hand inside.  She squeezed him through his briefs, never stopping their kiss.

He moaned her name before ending the kiss and lifting his hips slightly, letting her tug his jeans and boxers down to his knees.  He bunched her skirt around her waist, watching as she ground her thong-clad center against his erection, sliding it from base to tip.  The tip caught slightly against her clit, and she threw her head back in pleasure.

With absolutely no hesitation, Piper reached down to pull her skimpy underwear to one side, lining him up with her entrance.  One question of “Condom?” and her response of “Impant” was all that was said before she sunk down, sheathing him completely inside.

She was tight and wet, and Sam could only grab at her hips once she began bouncing on him.  Piper was in complete control of the situation, and he wasn’t complaining one bit.  She moved her body up and down, sometimes side to side, and sometimes held still to just tighten her walls around him – she worked her magic on him.

Sam watched as she moved, holding off as long as it took for her to bring herself to orgasm.  Only a few minutes of work got her there, Sam’s name catching in her throat as she tightened around him.  He let her go still, moving his hips to help work her through her pleasure before he began pounding upward, spilling deep inside of her soon after.

They caught their breaths, Piper climbing off of Sam and settling to one side.  As she relaxed, Sam took his pants the rest of the way off before turning to her.  He began kissing her once more, unbuttoning her blouse and removing it slowly.  As each piece of skin was revealed, Sam caressed and nipped at it, causing goosebumps to flare up across her whole body. When her shirt was off, he pulled her skirt down, leaving her in a lace bra and haphazardly placed thong.  

Piper’s eyes were on Sam as he slid her thong down her legs, trailing his mouth slowly from her ankles up her leg.  He knew that he would be ready to go soon enough again, as long as he could occupy Piper for just a little while.  

When Sam reached her knees, nibbling at the skin there a bit, Piper stopped him, worried that he would be disgusted by his own come dripping from her pussy.  He brushed away her concern, not caring in the least. He’d make her wet enough, and the mixture of their tastes would be erotic to him in the best way.

Sam finally made his way to the apex of her legs, nuzzling his nose against her clit before letting his tongue dive in.  He explored her for a bit, finding all of the little places that made her squirm.  In no time, Piper’s fingers were carding through Sam’s hair, pushing him to the places she wanted him to go and holding him close.

He worked her with his tongue and lips for a while until she began panting, when he brought one hand up and slipped two fingers deep in her pussy.  His fingers went farther than his tongue could, and he immediately found her g-spot, rubbing it in time with the flicks of his tongue on her clit.

Piper pulled Sam’s hair, screaming as she came on his fingers and tongue.  He groaned at the taste of her, lapping at her until she pushed him away from the sensitivity.  

Sam sat back on his heels, grinning at her.  Her face was flushed, but she still looked absolutely beautiful.  She pulled him to her, kissing him deeply while she finished removing his clothes.  She leaned back, laying against the seat with her head against one door, feet at the other. Sam slid himself between her legs, his erection back and ready for more.  

He rutted himself against the slot of her hip as they kissed some more, legs finding leverage in the small space of the car.  When she was ready, Piper’s hand slid between them, moving Sam’s dick from where he was against her to between her legs once more.

He slid inside her easily, their new position finding different places of pleasure than before. This time they took it slow, Sam’s hips rocking gently into her as they kissed.  Piper’s hands felt each muscle of Sam’s straining back, her fingernails scratching at his skin with each deep thrust.

Their lips were brushing against shoulders, necks, cheeks, sharing the same air but never really kissing. The slow, deep strokes of Sam’s cock inside of Piper brought them just as slow to orgasm, but they concentrated more on the closeness of the act this time around.  It was only when Piper’s breath began catching in her throat, signaling that she was close, that Sam’s hips sped up slightly, angling a bit different so that his pelvis rubbed on her clit just right.

Piper’s orgasm was more silent this time, her mouth thrown open in pleasure as she squeezed Sam’s shoulder blades.  He watched her as she came, her blonde hair framing her face and her sparkly eye shadow lighting her eyes.  When she was done, he pulled out, leaning back slightly to take himself in hand.

Piper watched as Sam stroked himself to orgasm, coming on her lower stomach.  He grunted her name with the first spurt of liquid, engrossed in the image of his seed on her pale skin.

When he was finished, Piper slid a finger through the come on her stomach, bringing it to her lips and having a taste.  She groaned before watching as Sam used his briefs to clean the rest of her up.

Needing a break, Sam re-positioned them so that they were spooning, his back against the back of the seat and her pressed right against him.  It was well past midnight at this point, and they dozed for a while.

It was when Sam was in a half-asleep state that his erection returned once more, slotted between Piper’s cheeks.  He began stroking her lower stomach with his hand, his hips thrusting ever so slightly to get the tiniest bit of friction between her legs.  Piper began to stir, a sultry chuckle escaping her lips once she realized what Sam was doing.

Completely casually, Piper lifted her upper leg and rested her foot on the top of the seat, opening herself up for Sam to slide inside of her folds once more.  He fucked into her from their spooned position, his hand grasping at her breasts as they moved.  Piper turned her head so that they could kiss while Sam’s hips worked, sleep still holding on slightly to both of them.

Finally their bodies woke the rest of the way up, Piper’s hand reaching back to grasp Sam’s hip, letting him know that he could increase the intensity without needing to say a word. He got the message loud and clear, his hips starting to move more, making his balls fly forward with each thrust and perfectly smack against Piper’s clit.  

It only took a few strong smacks on her bundle of nerves for Piper to come around Sam once more, her scream muffled by Sam’s mouth on hers.  He kept going until he joined her pleasure, spilling into her again.

Since they were already spooned, they didn’t bother moving from their comfortable position.  Their bodies relaxed, Sam slipping out of Piper’s body once he had softened enough.  They once again dozed off, content with each other.

The next time they woke, it was from the first rays of sunlight sneaking into the car windows. Sam sat up, trying not to bother Piper too much but failing, as they were pressed completely against each other.

She raised her eyebrows at his morning wood, checking her watch before giving him a cute, “Once more, for the road?”  Sam grinned from his sitting position, watching as Piper once more climbed on top of him, this time facing the front seat, away from him.  She grasped at the seatbacks in front of her, lowering herself onto Sam’s ready and waiting cock.

Once she was seated, she leaned forward, resting her head on her arms in front of her.  Sam ran his hands up and down her spine before grasping at her hips, raising them slightly so that he could thrust up into her.

Piper held still as Sam set an unrelenting pace, her moans and muffled sounds against the front seat letting him know that she was enjoying herself as much as he was.  His large hands held her tight, keeping her right where he wanted as he plunged deep inside of her.

He snaked a hand around her waist, fingering her clit to help bring her to orgasm quickly.  Now that it was light outside, he knew that they needed to be quick.  

Quick she was, as his fingers worked their magic.  She tightened around him, and he spilled into her, one final time.  

This time they truly cleaned up, knowing that they needed to get their clothes back on.  Sam found some baby wipes in the glovebox, handing a couple to Piper before using one on himself.  They sorted through their clothes and had almost gotten dressed by the time Dean got to the car.

Piper wouldn’t even give Sam her number, letting their eventful night be one for later stories. He kissed her goodbye, amazed at the woman he had been with and half-wishing he’d see her again someday.


End file.
